


Keep Yourself Alive

by GluttonyBiscuits



Series: Reaper76 Week 2019 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Jack is a sly motherfucker, M/M, Omnic Crisis, how can Gabe put up with him, nothing really happens lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GluttonyBiscuits/pseuds/GluttonyBiscuits
Summary: This is Day Two of Reaper76 Week 2019. Nothing really happens in this, they're just bantering like an old married couple lmao





	Keep Yourself Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the prompts for the entire week can be found [right here](http://reaper-76-week.tumblr.com/post/182004254761/reaper76-week-prompts)

Keep Yourself **Alive** / Omnic Crisis  
Static filled his right ear as he tried getting to the correct receiver. Bickering could be heard for a few seconds when he passed by the channel, and a sigh of relief escaped his thin lips. That was definitely his boyfriend arguing with Ana for the mic. He tried to remember what direction the dial was at and angled it at every possible direction until he heard a voice being cut off from little signal.

“-ck. Jack! I know you can hear me!” Gabriel was on the other end finally. Jack was hiding in this warehouse for god knows how long to try and find the aircraft's voice channel. He just hoped the brunette didn't have a mini panic attack during that time.

“Sorry Gabe, this whole area has little signal. And you yelling my ear off is not helping my headache either by the way,” Jack pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Why did he have to be sent here by himself? The blonde just wanted to be done with the mission and stay in bed with Gabe for the rest of the day. He can just _feel_ the gray hairs starting to grow out of his scalp from the stress; his family was known for graying prematurely.

“Okay, okay. Sorry _cariño_ , I'm just a little worked up is all. Did you get the intel?” Jack smiled a little at the pet name. Ever since Gabriel started calling him that, he always got mini butterflies in his stomach whenever he spoke any Spanish to him. He glanced at the mini piece of tech in his gloved hand while still smiling--partly from how successful the mission went and the other part from Gabe's little name for him. “Yeah, I got it. You still at the ‘craft?”

“How else am I gonna be able to speak to you?” There was some silence on the other end, accompanied by light static. Jack could practically see Gabe squinting at him through the comms, and it made him smirk. “You want me to pick you up,” Gabe made it sound like a statement rather than a question, but both of them already knew the answer.

“I'm in Warehouse G, west exit. Love you, Gabe~” Jack coo'ed his goodbye to his boyfriend while Gabriel just sighed. The blonde heard grumbling on the other end, but there definitely was a “love you too, Jackie” in there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this one, even if this one's even shorter than the last ^^'  
> All of these are unbeta'd btw


End file.
